


rotten

by daftusername



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftusername/pseuds/daftusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim wants absolution after sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	rotten

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome

he thinks that maybe if somebody forgives him, he could survive.

he realizes that the answer was right in front of him the whole time and that’s, that’s when he decides to quit thinking and start acting.

before he knows it, batman’s cock is in his mouth and he’s moaning like a fucking twenty dollar hooker he arrests when nights are slow. but it is good oh it is good and bruising his knees on 4 am cold cement made it feel like fucking absolution. it’s when batman groans and floods jim’s mouth with something that tastes salty and bitter and familiar that he snaps open his eyes and remembers what’s happening.

he’s fucking batman.

then before he can think about his own name, let alone the flushed and angry erection he’s nursing, batman is pulling him up with those eerily cold no matter how many times they peruse his body gloves and then all he can think is hot wet tight and he looks down and oh fuck the batman has his mouth around jims’ cock and oh my god he had never felt anything like this before and suddenly it went from punishment to just another sin he would have to work off as he whined something incomprehensible into the palm of his hand that sounds like a mixture of bat- and barb- and something else he doesnt want to think about (it starts with an s and it reminds him of every single way he is a failure) and hes cumming, suddenly, with a look of surprise on his face like this was unexpected. 

and then the batman is gone with a sound like the old tree near his childhood window and jim suddenly remembers. he. is. rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
